1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to controlling a motor in a washing machine, and more particularly, to controlling a motor in a washing machine, in which a running rate of the motor is adjusted according to a motor power applied to the motor, which is estimated based on the speed of the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines generally have a washing motor for rotating a tub or a pulsator.
A highly efficient, high performance Brushless Direct Current (BLDC) Motor is typically used as the washing motor.
The washing machine generally includes an inverter to drive the washing motor. However, if overload occurs in the washing motor, the washing motor and the inverter may overheat to an abnormal temperature.
To prevent the overheating of the washing motor and the inverter, conventional motor control units employ a method in which a temperature sensor provided on the washing motor is used to detect the temperature of the motor, and if the detected motor temperature is high, the current washing pattern is changed to another one, and the motor is driven according to the changed washing pattern. However, this method increases manufacturing costs due to the use of the temperature sensor. Another method may be employed to prevent overheating, in which the operation of the washing motor is stopped if the temperature of the motor detected by the temperature sensor is high, and the operation of the washing motor is resumed if the detected temperature is reduced to a safe temperature. However, this method causes an unnecessary increase in the time required to complete washing since the operation of the motor is stopped to reduce the motor temperature.